Right here, Right now my heart belongs to you
by somewhere87
Summary: She looked up and met his eyes and raised her head up and gently kissed him. She had no idea how it happend, but now they were lying in his bed.


Title:_Right Here, Right Now (My Heart Belongs To You)_  
Pairing: _Puck and Quinn_  
Author: _Somwhere87 (caliina on fanforum)_  
Rating: _Mature/Adult_  
Disclamer: _The awsomess of Glee and the even more awsomeness of P/Q belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox_  
Summary:_ ...No way josé, you read it instead_  
A/N:  
_1) _**Please feedback**_  
2) This is dedicated to my biaches on the quickest thread on the glee board on fanforum: Quick!_** 3**

She looked up and met his eyes and raised her head up and gently kissed him. She had no idea how it happend, but now they were lying in his bed. Nothing but their underwear to seperate them and him lying on top of her, resting on his arm so he wouldn't crush her. As they seperated she closed her eyes and bit her lip. When she felt his hand caress her face she opend them, and looked straight into his eyes.

"I...I never done this before"

He didn't say anything, but she could see the struggle in his eyes, afterall she felt the exact same feeling, so she put her small hand on top of his big hand and brought it to her lips and kissed it tenderly.

"I know this...you and me..should feel wrong and perheps we shouldn't even be here right now...but it feels right..something inside of me feels...feels safe with you.."

She kissed her hand again, and looked back at him, letting him take the next step. It felt like hours...tough in reality it were just in the matter of seconds before he leaned down and gently kissing her eyelids, moving down to her nose and cheecks and then finally kissing her mouth, first gently but when her hand moved from his chest and around his neck to pull him closer, he took the initiative and deepend the kiss. When air became a must, he leanded down further prepping kisses along her jawline, and down her neck, smiling against her skin as he heard the moan mixed with giggeling.

That was one of things that made him attracted to her her laughter, when it was carefree and not forced. He felt her hand gently pulling his hair, tugging him back to her. He was brought back into reality when he felt her lips gently sucking his earlobe. If she only knew what that act was doing to him. She slowly kissed her way back to his mouth, dragging her mouth and tounge across his neck, gently nibbling his bottomlip before finally meeting his mouth again, kissing it fully.

"Quinn..." he couldn't stop the moan as her small hand slowly moved down between them and hovering just over the waistband of his boxers. He framed her face with both his hands kissing her hard and long. As the kiss slowed down his left hand left her hair and moved down towards her breasts, and gently massaing them, smiling at her quiet moan. His mouth found her neck again, and sucked gently as his hand coutined to caress her.

Suddenly he felt her hand playing with hem of his boxers slowly pushing them down, he grabbed her hand gently stopping her actions.

"Quinn...are you sure? There is no..."

"Puck .. please...i want this"

He kissed her gently as he helped her to push his boxers down all the way. Quinn gasped as she felt his erection against her underwear, she couldn't belive she made him feel like this...and how she just knew she felt it to. Without looking away he slowly pulled down her panties, she wiggeld under him to help, and just like that...it was nothing stopping therm...

* *

He looked down at her as she slept, using his arm as a pillow, it was still night outside and the moon peeked throw his window, casting a almost white light on her hair, making it glow even more then it usually did. He carefully moved his hand into her hair, not wanting to wake her. Leaning his head down he placed a kiss on her forehead and let his lips rest there for a while. He were no fool, he knew that thing probably were a one time thing, tomorrow morning she would go back to being the perfect girlfriend of his best friend, head cheerlader and …. the girl he craved for. But he didn't wanted to think about that now, he still had a few more hours with her in his arms, were he could pretend she was his ….because he is allready hers...and have been since he can remember.

With a final kiss on her lips he leaned his head down his pillow, gently resting his cheek on the top of her head.

The end


End file.
